Electric heaters often make noises as the thermostat controlling a heater cycles the heater on and off. This noise occurs because of the expansion and contraction of the components of the heater, in particular the enclosure for the heater, the heating coil and the brackets for holding the heating coil. The noise can be quite annoying and disruptive, for example when the heater is in a room where a person is trying to sleep. The expansion and contraction of the heater and objects near the heater can cause wear to the heater itself and to nearby objects. The expansion and contraction can be especially rapid and more likely to cause noise when the heater is mounted on an exterior wall of a building and the outside air is cold.